1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital diagnostic system, and more particularly to a host with interchangeable optical lenses, an optical lens module, and a digital diagnostic system including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital diagnostic system of prior art is composed of a host and a lens which are combined into one body. Therefore, it's necessary that a doctor uses a corresponding digital diagnostic system to observe different affected parts, such as ophthalmic fundus, ear canal, or skin etc., which results in that whole costs can not be reduced.
Another digital diagnostic system of prior art is designed to be a host with detachable lenses so that a doctor may use one host to observe various affected parts of a patient with different kinds of lenses. However, in the digital diagnostic system of prior art, optical lenses with curved surfaces and coupled with each other are respectively arranged at the host end and the lens end. To couple various lenses for different purposes with the host, the optical design of the system is more complicated. Alternatively, it increases manufacturing difficulty for arranging a focus adjustment mechanism with higher precision, such as a cam ring, at the lens end.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to simplify the optical design of a digital diagnostic system, which makes single host to be coupled with various lenses for different purposes and provides an image with better image quality.